1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a permanent pen set and a pen permanently secured to the holder.
Banks, supermarkets, hotels, department stores and numerous other enterprises catering to the public have long struggled with having to provide their customers with pens to write checks and fill out various forms. Traditionally, such businesses have provided their customers with cheap, plastic ballpoint pens. This has proved costly because, in addition to the direct costs associated with providing such pens, employee time and efficiency and the average time to service a customer are often adversely affected when such pens are misplaced, broken or taken by customers.
Within the past few years, this problem has been somewhat alleviated by the introduction of pen sets consisting of an unbreakable pen attached to a nonremoveable base by a wire cable. One form of such a pen set is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,763.
There are some drawbacks to these pen sets. If it is desired to move the pen set from one location to another, typically the adhesive bond between the set and the surface to which it is attached is very strong. Solvents and/or chisels must be used to break the adhesive bond, working from the perimeter of the pen set inwardly. This typically results in defacement or marring of the counter surface and/or destruction to the pen set.
Also, these pen sets, although functionally attractive and strategically located in a selling environment, have no capability to promote products or services. Typically they have a company's name and logo permanently imprinted on the base. They therefore fail to capitalize on an excellent opportunity to advertise products.
In the present invention, a pen set is provided wherein the pen set can only be removed with a threaded fastener or the like. The pen set includes a jacking mechanism whereby when the set is to be moved, it is jacked off the counter surface to prevent scratching or marring the surface. Further, advertising inserts may be easily inserted in the pen set.
Broadly the invention comprises a pen set having a base which receives a cylindrical pen holder having a flat wall. The flat wall prevents rotation of the holder. A fastener secures the holder to the base by engaging a threaded opening in the base. To remove the base, the pen holder is removed. A tool passes through and engages the threaded aperture and passes through the base and contacts the surface. The tool is rotated lifting the base from the surface. In the preferred embodiment a removal jack pad is received in the floor of the base. The end of the tool contacts the pad to distribute the forces acting on the surface.